


Lua

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides [10]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: A lot - Freeform, AU, Angst, Blood, Crying, Dancing, F/F, F/M, IM TOO MEAN TO VIRGIL HE SHOULD BE TAKEN AWAY FROM ME FOR HIS OWN GOOD, M/M, Poledander!Virgil, Sad Virgil, Stripper!Virgil, hero roman, if theres anything else let me know, it can sometimes help, lack of food, logan is empathetic, non concent, not enough money i guess, on the other hand, patton is adorable, roman is confused and mad and ready to fight people, sadness isnt solved with money, school au, sick!virgil, some fluff I guess, stripping!AU, unhealthiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Virgil has had a hard life since his uncle died. He hid his sadness from his stepmother and brother, Deceit.Everything is still going down as he's now dancing at a club, living in his car, barely able to pay for the necessary things he needs to live.He doesn't know how things could possibly change, until he notices a group of boys across the room...





	Lua

**Author's Note:**

> OKKKKKK SO, more Virgil angst, i know, feel free to kill me. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it, it IS going to get pretty dark, i haven't put an age restriction on but please be careful of the tags. I will also put individual tags in each chapter if need be. 
> 
> I know you guys like to hate my angst, so here you go.   
> (i hope to continue with all other stories soon, i swear...)

The sunlight was streaming through the curtain of his car, waking him from his terrible sleep and back into the real world. He sighed and pushed himself up, sliding out of the car and stretching, peeling his back click and his bones and muscles settle back into place. The cramped makeshift bed in the back of his car was certainly not good for his back, that was for sure. He let his muscles relax but shivered as the cold air swept through his clothes, wrapping his finger-less gloves up in his hoody pockets.   
He watched his breathe puff against the cold autumn air, feeling the familiar tingling of crisp air on his cheeks and nose, the cold settling down amongst his bones. He sighed and checked his pockets for any coins he may have in order to get an energy drink or a warm coffee, but came up empty bar a few pennies. He sighed and looked to the building which always looked so different in the daylight. No tacky neon light sign or fairy lights strewn about, no loud bass echoing from the back door or rowdy men chanting inside. It would be the cleaners this time a day, the back entrance they used was shut and at - he checked his watch - 6:22 in the morning, the cleaners would be sweeping up tinsel, glitter and probably mopping behind the bar and on the stage. He sighed and climbed into the front of his car, moving the curtains out of the way so that he could see where he was going and see the wing mirrors, and set off toward school, hoping to be there in time for his first class.   
The place he 'worked' (he hated that...) was a couple towns away, near another school, a private one. He had to commute every day in order to get to school, take his classes, and then head back to get to work again. The late hours meant he would only get an hour or so sleep at night, but he didn't mind. As long as he was earning money. Even if it was hardly anything.   
\------------  
He had noticed the help wanted sign while walking through to town looking for work. His uncle - who he had lived with he was a child and his parents had left - had died of a brain haemorrhage and he had left his step mother and step brother before they got burdened with him, informing them that he would be staying with his second aunt. Since then he had avoided his stepbrother - Deceit - at school as much as possible, and had distanced himself from his friends as well. He didn't want to, but he knew how they'd feel about his new 'lifestyle'.   
He hadn't wanted to apply, but after a month or so of no responses and rejections, the loud and painful grumble of his stomach made him go in. He gripped his bag strap, locking his car and heading into the club. It was the middle of the day, so it wouldn't be... like that right now. He cleared his throat as he got to the bar where an older man sat, piles of paperwork in front of him. He didn't look up. "What?"  
"I saw the job wanted poster, I think I'm good for the job." Virgil answered, trying to sound like this place didn't scare the shit out of him.   
The man looked up. "Shouldn't you be in school? Buzz off kid, I'm busy."  
"I'm not a kid." Virgil responded, tossing down his fake ID, at least it would come in handy for something. Deceit had always been the one going out to get alcohol or cigarettes when it came to parties and such. Though Virgil did still smoke when he had the chance. The man looked up once again, taking the ID and looking Virgil up and down once again, making the boy uncomfortable. He did look young, but he was tall, slender. He was taller than most boys his age, even taller if he didn't slouch so much. He certainly looked like he could have the look.  
"And why do you think you're good for the job?" The man asked, folding his arms and sitting back, his eyes still running over the boys body.   
"I can dance, I'm pretty good with... the pole. And I can sing." Virgil shrugged.   
"Hmm." The man took another glance at him before standing. "Take off the hoody." He spoke as he walked round the counter. Virgil shivered slightly but guessed in order to eat he would have to get used to doing things he was uncomfortable with. He shrugged his hoody off, carefully placing it down on a stool. "You seem like you could be pretty flexible." The man spoke up once again, before turning and pointing to the stage at the front where there was a main pole in the middle, at the back there seemed to be attachments for more poles to be put in. "Show me what you got, kid."   
Virgil gulped before heading over to the stage, jumping up and gripping the pole. Well, here goes nothing...  
\------------  
After school he quickly went to his car, jumping in and waiting for the engine to start. It had been stalling a lot recently, and he seriously couldn't afford to fix his engine at the moment.   
He sighed in relief when the car started and began driving to the close-by town for this job. He was used to the route now and he should get there in time to make sure his costume was alright and he was all make-upped up for his first act. Thankfully he had the others opening act before his own so he had enough time to get ready and such.   
He sped down the motorway, not wanting to get to work but at least if he got there early he could have a quick drink to settle the nerves, and maybe he could ask one of the girls or boys for a cigarette. He hardly ever asked them in case but there were a couple nice girls who may let him have one.   
\------------  
Patton wasn't so sure about this.   
Firstly, the academy was very strict with its curfew - though they had broken it before. Secondly, places like this weren't exactly nice or moral... Thirdly, they were always doing what Tommy wanted, it would be nice to have a late night at a pizza place, or go to see a show. Well, technically they were seeing a show... but that wasn't the point!  
"You alright, Patton?" Thomas asked, another boy from his class and his roommate.   
"Of course! I just... don't really feel that comfortable." Patton admitted, shrugging slightly.   
"He's afraid~" Tommy's voice came from next to him, a smirk plastered over the boys face.   
"Oh shush..." Patton smiled slightly, looking down and swirling his drink. He had gone for a mocktail, not wanting to get drunk.  
"I have to admit I still have my doubts about this venture, Tommy." Roman's voice came from the other side of Thomas.   
"I believe there is no logical reasoning in being her really." Logan added form next to Tommy.   
Tommy tutted and rolled his eyes. "Pussies. It's just a bit of fun~ There's cute boys, girls, etc." He shimmied his shoulders slightly.   
"I don't think it's cute that they've gotta... strip for us..." Patton mumbled, able to smell the mix of alcohol from his friends glasses. Tommy had strait vodka - which he had tried to argue against but the boy had simply laughed in response and asked for a double instead of his original single - Logan appeared to have a coffee based cocktail, Thomas had a sweet, peach smelling drink with lemonade, and Roman had a definitely non-virgin jug of something or other. Patton certainly smelt Rum and a few other drinks as well.   
Honestly, he didn't mind drinking when they had a small party in their dorm room or anything, but when out he liked to be careful and responsible, especially if the others were drinking.   
The lights lowered and an announcer's voice came over the speakers before anyone could say anything else. 'Introducing, 'the crew'!'  
There was a round of applause from around the room and Tommy joined in, a few claps coming from the other boys in the group as well. None of them seemed too sure apart from Tommy. At that point a group of girls and boys came onto stage - mostly girls with a couple guys around the edges - in skimpy costumes, there was a guy in a fireman outfit, a policewoman next to him. There was a couple of construction worker dressed people on stage as well, a few with collars on, etc.   
There was whistles and whoops and older men with smirks on their faces as they watched the stage. Money flew upwards and at the people, some people got up and handed money directly at the dancers, tucking some into their pants and such.   
That went on for about fifteen minutes, and there was a five minutes break in between where Tommy went up to the bar and ordered another two rounds for the group, this time ordering Patton a couple cocktails instead of a mocktail.   
They downed the first set of drinks upon Tommy's chants and then turned back to the stage at a loud cheer that erupted through the crowd at the mention of a 'special performer'. The performers name got cut off behind the cheering and whooping - Tommy joining in. "You guys are gonna love this!" He smirked, turning back to the stage.   
They all shot each other an unsure look, but as the music picked up and another boy stepped on stage on his own, they all stared ahead. He was so young and... different.   
His skin was almost pure white, purple glitter dashed around his cheeks and in his hair, which was swept up off of his face, some of his fringe falling down over his bright lilac eyes. His jaw was sharp and he donned a deep purple dress shirt and tight black trousers that left nothing to the imagination.   
He got to work dancing around the stage, his face a stern, cheeky look out to the audience. Seemingly used to this as he made his way over to the pole, gripping it and quickly swivelling round it before turning into a body roll right against it, earning a happy, loud response from the audience, which he ignored other than a cheeky smirk. He dipped and pulled himself up onto the pole, elegantly moving around it before swerving back down, hanging upside down using just his legs locked together. His thin nimble hands - which had black and purple nail polish on - went to his top button and began to take his shirt off. His collarbones were also covered in purple glitter, soon his shirt was off and he turned himself back round, whipping his shirt around with his hips twisting and shooting the audience a wink. He smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> TELL ME WHICH CHARACTER YOU WANT VIRGIL TO BE WITH, ANYONE BUT TOMMY! SERIOUSLY, IF NOT I HAVE SOMETHING IN MIND BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW WHO YOU GUYS WANNA SEE HIM WITH!
> 
> My friend asked me why i was gonna call it Lua so if you're interested here - 
> 
> Lua is a song i love by Bright Eyes which has very interesting lyrics that i feel i relate to quite a bit. After trying to think of a name for this fic for months I suddenly thought of this when about to type up the first chapter. Ii think the lyrics could resonate so while it isn't necessary to know the song before you read the fic, if you wanna check it out, here's a link -  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TSBs-hiapo4
> 
> I researched quite a while ago what the meaning behind Lua is, and it turns out that the name Lua is derived from the Roman goddess (no link intended but its a nice thing with the sides i guess) Apparently warriors would sacrifice their captured weapons to her and her name actually stood for 'Moon', which i liked because it linked to the whole idea of Virgil working at night and doing the whole secret life at nighttime thing. The captured weapons thing may become important later? 
> 
> There's also references in books and stuff, and characters named after the Roman goddess. I.E. - one that works in context to the story - "You will come here again just before Lua hides his face behind the great cliff," announced the creature, "unless before that you are summoned by Him Who Speaks for Luata, in which case you will not have to eat any more." - Out of Time's Abyss.
> 
> Some random ones i found on Wikipedia which I'm not sure how accurate they are - 
> 
> In Fiji Lua means - Vomit. (lovely)  
> Hawaii - Double, two, pair, duplicate or companion.  
> In etymology - Pit, hole   
> other - to take or 'take me with you'.
> 
> So there's a lot of different explanations behind the word/name Lua, and most of them seem to be able to relate to the story I have planned. So that should be fun.


End file.
